Lullaby for a Stormy Night
by Silvera Sea
Summary: A father-son moment. A child crys into the night, and one man craddles him, singing a lullaby. My first oneshot and songfic. Characters are Naruto and his father, Minato


**This is my first oneshot. Along with that, I edited the songfic myself, so tell me what I did wrong, alright?**

**The song is called: Lullaby for a Stormy Night**

**By: Vienna Teng**

* * *

Thunder cracked as yellow bolts of lightning flashed just besides the window, outlining a single form of a man. Past the window, and the ghost-like image of the man, lay a crib. It was the only one in the room. ANBU surrounded the room, protecting the child from harm, only on Hokage's orders, of course. None of them were willing to go into the boy's room, they were not paid nearly enough to do something that insane. Although they were protecting him, they had still not come to terms of forgiving the demon. Small toys cluttered the floor, and every other one was broken. The child himself had not done this, for he handled anything with care, as if it was the most precious thing in the world. A cry of longing cut through the booming voice of the thunder, its own hurt more meaningful, and the thunder backed down. The dark clouds loomed over the sky above, filling the streets and homes with a black void.

With each flash of thunder, the silhouette of the man grew closer. If you were in that room, on the first flash you would see his yellow hair, on the second flash, you would see a white cape, red flames at the bottom. On the third flash, you would see the most startling blue eyes, as hard as ice. The ice in his eyes melted, as he viewed the sleeping form beneath him. Most would thing the boy was crying out in fear of the thunderstorm, but this man knew, he was crying out because of the void in his heart.

There was something that the boy was never given, and it shattered the blond mans soul. This thing was not given without care, and yet, this boy deserved it more then anyone else. This man, who would have once given his life for the village, had given his life, only looked at his village with shame. He had understood there reaction, but that had only made him despise himself more. He could not be forgiven.

The man looked at the child below him, and smiled softly, thinking of all the memories he could have had with him. He gently placed his hands beneath the crying form, lifting the bundle before wrapping his arms protectively around the sleeping form, and held him towards his chest. Then, thinking of some words to a lullaby he had been sung to during his childhood, the man began to sing in a sweet, soft tune.

"Little child, be not afraid,

"Though rain pours harshly against the glass,

"Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger,

"I am here tonight."

The child, somewhere between his cries, realized someone was holding him, slowly stopped crying, not because of joy, but out of fear. The man holding him felt the boy flinch, and quiet down. The man grew numb with hate, when he saw fear in the boys eyes, something that never belonged in a child's eyes. The man continued singing, a little louder, gently rocking the boy in his arms.

"Little child, be not afraid

'Though thunder explodes and lighting flash,

"Illuminates you tear-stained face,

"I am here tonight."

The man brought his hand up to his child's face, gently brushing a few locks of his hair. By now, fear had gone away from the boy's face, only to be replaced by confusion. The man made his voice quiet, as he knew he could not hit the next note, but sang along anyways.

"And someday you'll know,

"That nature is so,

"The same rain that draws you near me,

"Falls on rivers and land,

"On forests and sand,

"Makes the beautiful world that you'll see

"In the morning."

The mans' hand lingered near the boys cheeks. The boy, out of curiosity, grabbed the finger, lightly biting it. The man held back a few chuckles, as he felt his heart melt.

"Little child, be not afraid,

"Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon,

"And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams,

"I am here tonight."

He did not want to leave his child, his only family alive ('Like I could be one myself' the man thought glumly) He knew he must. Seeing that look of curiosity that the boy was giving him, only made himself curious. How would the boy grow up? Would he hate him when he found out? Who would be his first crush? Jutsu? Would he grow into a strong ninja? No matter how many questions he asked, he knew with all his heart, that he would love his son, no matter what.

"Little child, be not afraid,

"Thought wind makes creatures of our trees,

"And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand,

"That I am here tonight."

The boy did not quake in fear anymore. The thunder fell on deaf ears, lightning on blind eyes. The only thing in both blonds worlds were each other, the only noise was the quiet singing of the man.

"For you know, once even I was a,

"Little child, and I was afraid,

"But a gentle someone always came,

"To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears,

"And to give a kiss goodnight."

Most ANBU outside had noticed that the child no longer cried, but none cared about the fact, and were glad the child was quiet, for whatever means.

"Well now I am grown,

"And these years have shown,

"That rain's a part of how life goes,

"But it's dark and it's late,

"So I'll hold you and wait,

" 'til your frightened eyes do close."

The boys bright blue eyes looked up at him, as a feeling between the two of them closed the gap that was in his heart. Love. He had been rejected the most important thing, a reason for living, but now, that hole had been filled. Both the child and the man felt something finally snap into place in their hearts, and they both never felt so complete.

"And I hope that you'll know…

"Everything's fine in the morning,

"The rain'll be gone in the morning,

"But I'll still be here in the morning."

The boy gently closed his eyes, having nodded off. The man looked at him with loving eyes, holding onto the boy, as if he meant the world to him. And he did.

* * *

**I hope it is obviouse that the man was Namikaze Minato, Narutos father, and that the child in the crib was Naruto, still a baby.**

**I was going to add more to the fic, but when I wrote that line, it seemed like a good ending at the time. Since this is my first songfic and oneshot, tell me what I can do to improve, and if I need to write a different ending, tell me, and I will.**

**Thanks for your reviews!**


End file.
